


DOLL

by MaddieBee9



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: A little bit of black magic, A lot of ex girlfriends, A love story with some complications..., F/M, universo alternativo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2855999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieBee9/pseuds/MaddieBee9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam nunca imaginaría todo lo que le esperaba cuando recibió ese regalo de cumpleaños tan particular.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DOLL

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es una historia que escribí después de que la interpretación de "E.T." que Little Mix hizo en X Factor se convirtiera en una de mis favoritas. ¡Espero que les guste! No es la mejor historia que leerán, pero espero que, al menos, les dé curiosidad saber cómo terminará. Esta historia se desarrolla en un "Universo Alternativo" en el que los chicos no son los integrantes de la boyband más famosa del mundo. Además, el look que tienen es el del video de "One Thing", cuando la escribí me los imaginé como están en ese video :). Sin más que agregar, ¡espero la disfruten!

     Otro cumpleaños. Liam estaba pasándola realmente bien en su fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños, organizada por sus amigos de la universidad. Estaba en la terraza de su propia casa, que sus amigos habían preparado para la fiesta, asegurándose de mantenerlo ocupado en otras cosas para que no se enterara de todo lo que estaban haciendo. Habían decorado todo con cosas de Batman, ya que a Liam le encantaba ese superhéroe, incluso el pastel tenía un gran Batman en la parte superior.

    —Realmente se esforzaron este año —dijo, felicitando a sus amigos—. Muchas gracias a todos, son los mejores amigos del mundo.

    —Me vas a hacer llorar —dijo Niall, uno de sus mejores amigos, que solía ser también bastante gracioso—. No me hagas llorar, porque se me corre el maquillaje.

    Todos rieron, mientras Niall fingía llorar y se limpiaba las mejillas.

    —Pero todavía no has visto lo mejor —dijo Louis, mientras le lanzaba una mirada de complicidad a los otros tres mejores amigos de Liam—. Los chicos y yo reunimos para comprarte un regalo muy especial.

    —¿Regalo? —Preguntó Liam, sorprendido—. ¿Qué más regalo que esta fiesta? Está excelente. Hay buena música, una excelente decoración, y lindas chicas.

    —Sí, pero ¿te olvidas que Perrie es mi novia? —Dijo Zayn—. ¿Y que Leigh-Anne está desde hace un año con ese tipo? ¡Y no te atrevas con una de mis hermanas, eh!

    —Calma, Zayn, la mía está aquí también y no estoy amenazando a nadie —dijo Harry, con su voz calmada.

    —Sí, no te fijes en ningunas de las hermanas de nadie, porque la de Zayn es mía —dijo Niall, bromeando de nuevo, y provocando que Zayn lo mirara con ojos asesinos.

    —Ya, déjenlo, saben que la ruptura con Danielle lo dejó "inestable", y que el noviazgo fugaz con Sophia fue... inútil —dijo Louis, dándole palmadas en el hombro a Liam.

    —¡Ya, cállense! Esto no se trata de mi vida sentimental y PRIVADA, ¡es una fiesta, un cumpleaños! Tenemos que seguir bailando, y celebrando.

    Liam se los llevó a empujones a la improvisada pista de baile, en medio de la terraza, y todos bailaron y disfrutaron de la fiesta. La fiesta transcurrió muy bien, todos se divirtieron mucho y a la hora de cortar el pastel se hizo una pequeña guerra, y todo el piso de la terraza quedó hecho un desastre. Cuando ya todo estaba terminando, Liam sorprendió a Niall besándose con la hermana de Zayn; vio a Louis bailando muy cerca de la hermana de Harry; Zayn se había pasado de copas; y Harry estaba bailando como una stripper encima de la mesa.

    Justo antes de marcharse, casi a las 5 de la mañana, Niall le dijo a Liam:

    —Espero te guste el regalo, lo dejamos en tu habitación.

    Liam lo escuchó, pero estaba muy ocupado ayudando a todos a meter a Zayn dentro del pequeño auto compacto de Louis, así que no le prestó mucha atención.

    Ya cuando todos se hubieron ido, Liam caminó lentamente hasta su habitación, sintiéndose un poco mareado por el alcohol que había bebido, y bastante cansado. Lo único que quería era dormir. Al llegar frente a la puerta de su habitación, notó que había una nota pegada en la madera. La tomó y leyó en voz alta:

    —"Querido Liam: como tus amigos no podíamos dejar que pasaras la noche solo, y de seguro lo harás, así que te compramos un regalo que seguro te acompañará más de una noche. Con amor, cariño y devoción tus abnegados mejores amigos: NIALL (el irlandés sensual), y los otros cuatro (ya te sabes los nombres)" —Liam rio debido a las ocurrencias del pequeño Niall y leyó la postdata—: "P.S.: Niall echó a perder la tarjeta, pero es de parte de todos, ¿ok? Te queremos 'Bat-Liam'".  
Con una sonrisa en los labios, y movido por la curiosidad, Liam entró en su habitación, abriendo la puerta lentamente. Al principio se asustó muchísimo al ver un par de ojos mirándolo fijamente desde la cama, en la habitación que estaba prácticamente a oscuras. Después de pasar el pequeño infarto, extendió su mano para encender la luz y casi no creyó lo que sus ojos veían: era una muñeca, de tamaño real.

    Liam se acercó con aprensión, comenzando a dudar de su propia vista, ¿de verdad era una muñeca en tamaño real? ¿O se trataba de una chica actuando como muñeca? Al llegar más cerca de ella, y desde el pie de la cama, extendió su mano y la movió frente a los ojos de la muñeca, ella por supuesto, no pestañeó. Liam sonrió y se sentó en la cama junto a la muñeca, le sorprendió lo real que parecía, y la belleza de su rostro, que parecía de porcelana. Liam estaba fascinado por lo real que lucía la muñeca, y tuvo que poner lentamente su dedo índice debajo de la nariz de ella para asegurarse de que no respiraba; después, posó su mano con un poco de cautela sobre el pecho de la muñeca, para asegurarse también de que no tuviera un corazón latiendo dentro de él. En efecto era una muñeca, sentada en su cama, con la mirada fija y una belleza impactante.

    Liam se levantó, para admirarla de nuevo. Tenía un rostro hermoso, blanco como una geisha, pestañas muy largas, lindos ojos de un color marrón oscuro, casi negro, y en sus labios tenía pintado un corazón rojo delineado de negro. A pesar de que su cara era excesivamente blanca, tenía piel morena, un poco más oscura que la de Liam, y de ser una persona real mediría aproximadamente 1,50 de estatura. El cabello de la muñeca era rojo oscuro, muy rizado y abundante, adornado con un lazo. Su ropa era negra, con una linda falda acampanada corta, medias blancas que llegaban un poco más arriba de las rodillas, y botas largas hasta debajo de la rodilla.

    Después de admirarla durante unos minutos, Liam se preguntó:

    —¿Qué se supone que haré con ella? ¡Son unos pervertidos si creen que haré cochinadas!

    Creyó que se trataba de una de esas muñecas que vendían en algunas Sex-shop, que sirven como "sustitutas" de una mujer real para los actos sexuales. Decidió que no examinaría nada más de la muñeca, y con dificultad la cargó en la misma posición en la que estaba y la sentó en la silla que estaba frente a su escritorio y computadora. Era un poco aterrador que lo mirara tan fijamente, así que volteó la silla de modo que la muñeca quedara de espaldas a él.

    Se metió en el baño rápidamente y se dio una ducha tibia para relajar sus músculos. Luego, volvió a su habitación, mirando a la muñeca con recelo, y se puso un pantalón de algodón holgado y se acostó en su cama. Después de lanzarle una última mirada a la muñeca, que seguía paralizada en la misma posición que él la puso, se durmió profundamente.


End file.
